Nature's Heart
by Sakura Dragon of Yin
Summary: Based off of Frozen. After her sister flees the kingdom, leaving Arendelle covered in a vast jungle, it's up to Zoey and her friends to reverse the magic. Sorry if the summary sucks...
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Deep in the mountain range, woodsmen could be seen chopping down trees.

_Born of warm, springtime air and mountain rain combining_

_This nature force both foul and fair has a nature heart worth mining_

As each tree fell down, the men would gather around to cut the trunk to smaller pieces.

_So cut through the heart, hard and clear_

_Strike for love and strike for fear_

_See the beauty sharp and sheer_

_Split the wood apart and break through nature's heart_

_Hup! Ho!_

Once the job was done, the wood was carried off and loaded onto the nearby carts.

_Watch your step!_

_Let it go!_

While the woodsmen were busy taking down the tallest trees, two little boys were doing their best to chop down a small oak tree.

_Beautiful!_

_Powerful!_

_Dangerous!_

_Bold!_

_Nature has a magic, can't be controlled _

The older one with tan skin, spiky brown hair and warm brown eyes was doing his best to follow the adults' movements with his own ax while the younger boy, who happened to be shorter and scrawny, struggled to lift up his ax. Despite being small, the boys gave their best effort to bring down the tree.

_Stronger than one,_

_Stronger than ten,_

_Stronger than a hundred men! Ha!_

Finally, the boys were able to cut through the entire tree and watched it fall. While the older boy watched in awe, the younger one frowned as he adjusted his glasses to get a better look.

_Born of warm, springtime air and mountain rain combining_

_This nature force both foul and fair has a nature heart worth mining_

Eventually, the sun began to set and the woodsmen headed for their carts. As everyone was leaving, the boys finished loading the last of the wood they chopped and began to pull.

_So cut through the heart, hard and clear_

_Strike for love and strike for fear_

_See the beauty sharp and sheer_

_Split the wood apart_

_Beware of the nature heart_

**I hope you enjoyed the prologue. I love the movie Frozen and was amazed the first time I saw it. I am planning on adding my own twists to this story. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Magic, Tree forts and Trolls

Chapter 1: Magic, Tree forts and Trouble

While the boys were struggling with their cart full of wood, a young princess was having trouble falling asleep. 4 year-old Princess Zoey's brown eyes saw the stars and moon outside, shining down on the garden below. Each flower seemed to sparkle like jewels. This was no surprise to her considering that her older sister, Dawn, and the new gardener and his son took great care of the palace garden. And speaking of Dawn…

Zoey turned around to see her older sister's sleeping form rising up and down. Tonight, the moonlight was angled just right and framing Dawn's face. Despite being 6 years-old, Dawn was clearly the smaller of the two, with her small, delicate form and waist length, platinum blonde hair while Zoey, with her red hair and sparkling brown eyes, was a few inches taller. With a giggle, the younger sister took great effort to climb on top of her sister's bed.

"Dawn! Psssst! Dawn!" as she tried to shake the older girl awake, Zoey whispered, "Dawn! Wake up!"

Dawn gave out a small groan before softly replying, "Go back to sleep Zoey."

Zoey gave a sigh as she fell on top of her sister. "I just can't!" she cried out dramatically holding her arm over her forehead, "The sky's awake, so I'm awake! So we have to play!"

Dawn let out a soft giggle as she gently pushed her younger sister off the bed. "Go play by yourself." And with that she turned around to the other side of the bed with a smile.

Zoey landed on her bottom and pouted. Suddenly, she let out a gasp as an idea came to her mind. Smiling mischievously, she stood beside her sister's bed side and asked, "Do you want to build a tree fort?"

At those very words, Dawn's pale blue eyes opened up as she gave a grin to her little sister.

Hand in hand, the sisters walked down to the end of the hall towards the window.

Zoey struggled to contain her excitement as she squealed, "Come on! Come on!" that Dawn would constantly remind her to quiet down, only to break out in soft giggles at her younger sisters

Zoey couldn't contain her happiness any longer as she cried, "Do the magic! Do the magic!"

Dawn couldn't help but smile at her younger sister as she opened the window out looking the palace gardens. With a wave of her hands, light forest green sparkles came out and began to form a sturdy ivy vine, strong enough for the girls to climb down on.

Once they safely reached the ground, the girls headed towards the nearest tree and began to make their tree fort. The sisters were so focused on their fort, that they didn't notice a young boy peeking out from behind a nearby rose bush.

The boy had light red hair and freckles and couldn't be more than 7; his blue eyes were currently focused on the sisters, mainly Dawn. Oblivious to their unknown spy, Dawn ran over to the nearest dirt patch within the garden.

"Watch this!" she cried out and stomped her right foot hard on the ground. A sparkling green force from where she stomped began to spread out to the ground, creating a new flower bed of lilies.

The boy's eyes widened at the magic before him. He had never seen such a sight to behold.

"Wow…"

At the sound of a new voice, the girls turned around to see him. Realizing that they heard him, he quickly turned the other way and was about to run when a gentle voice froze him in his tracks.

"Hello, my name's Dawn and this is my little sister Zoey. You must be the new gardener's son."

He was glad they couldn't see his face, which was probably blushing from embarrassment for staring at the young princesses. However, the mention of his father was enough to get his attention.

"Yeah, that's me. The name's Scott."

Zoey couldn't help but giggle at the way Scott hide his hands in his pockets and avoided looking at them. It's not like he was going to be in trouble for talking to them.

Wanting to get to know her new found friend, she decided to join the conversation.

"Did you see my sister's magic?"

Scott was taken by surprise at the young princess' friendliness… wait, _magic_? Turning back to see the new lilies growing from the ground, he now knew that everything that had happened was real.

"Uh yeah, I did." Despite the new information, he was hesitant with his response.

Dawn offered him one of the lilies she had created with her magic. Without thinking twice, Scott accepted his gift and flashed a smile to the girls.

Suddenly, a small hand latched onto Scott's arm and he found himself being dragged by Zoey to the newly built tree fort. Scott could only stare at loss for words as he watched the younger girl quickly climbing the tree.

"Come on Scott!" Zoey cried from the top of the tree. With a great leap, Zoey jumped off from the highest branch.

Shocked by the little girl's action, Scott was about to cry for help when a burst of green sparkles created a giant pile of leaves to cushion Zoey's fall. Turning around, he saw Dawn with her hands held out, laughing at his shocked expression.

"It's alright," she reassured him, "I won't let her get hurt. Hang on Zoey!" she cried out as she continued to create large mounds of leaves for her sister to jump on.

Seeing that there was nothing to fear, Scott started to climb the tree and follow Zoey's lead. For the first time, he had friends. Being the son of a farmer hadn't been easy. After his mom died, he and his pappy had been traveling, in search of a new home and a new start. When Pappy got the opportunity to work in the palace of Arendelle, Scott was afraid of how life in the castle would be. Now that he had friends, he couldn't wait to start a new life.

"Wait! Hold on!"

At the sound of Dawn's panicked voice, Scott stopped climbing.

With each new mound of leaves, Zoey's excitement had her jumping through each pile faster and faster. Too fast for Dawn's magic to cushion her falls. Unfortunately, Zoey was having too much fun to hear her sister's warnings and continued to chant "Catch me! Catch me!"

Scott noticed all of this, as he jumped down from the branch he was currently on and began running to Dawn.

In sheer panic, Dawn tripped over a rock as she tried to soften her sister's fall once more. Dawn watched in horror as her magic, the magic that she and her sister, and now Scott, had considered special, hit Zoey in the head.

"Zoey!" Dawn yelled as the young princess was knocked unconscious. Turning to Scott, Dawn shouted, "Get Mama and Papa!"

Without looking back, Scott ran as fast as he could to the palace, hoping that it wasn't too late.

Dawn rested her sister's body in her arms, crying out, "Zoey, it's okay Zoey, I got you." Tears streamed down her face, blurring her vision.

A soft green glow caught Dawn's attention as she watched a streak of Zoey's red hair change into a forest green.

King Geoff and Queen Bridgette quickly ran out of the palace. At the sight of their oldest daughter doing her best to cradle their youngest and Zoey's new green streak, they realized what happened.

"This is getting out of hand." Dawn couldn't help but flinch at her father's choice of words.

"It was an accident!" she cried out.

Bridgette knelt down to pick up her younger daughter, only to shriek when she saw her daughter's hair turning to grass.

Geoff's eyes widened in shock before remembering something, "I know where we have to go. Thank goodness I sent Scott to the library."

At that moment, Scott came out running through the palace doors with a large book.

"Here you go your majesty…" he said as he handed over the book. He paused as he caught a glimpse of Zoey, still unconscious, and Dawn, whose face had turned pale. Seeing how frightened Dawn was, Scott reached out and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Startled by the sudden touch, Dawn couldn't help but blush and was happy when she heard her father called her out, stating, "I know where we have to go."

In his hands was an ancient map. Everyone raced to the stables and saddled up three horses. Queen Bridgette held Zoey while Dawn chose to sit behind Scott.

Dawn was so scared that she couldn't suppress her powers. Due to this, a trail of flowers was left from their journey into the forest.

Meanwhile, the young boys from earlier were still pulling their cart of wood, currently arguing about which direction the other woodsmen left. As the king, queen and children raced past them, they noticed the flower trail left behind.

"Flowers?" questioned the older boy, "Let's go Cameron!" he yelled as he began to follow the trail.

"Wait up Mike!" the younger boy, Cameron, called out as he too abandoned their cart.

Mike and Cameron continued to follow the flower trail discreetly, doing their best to hide from the king and queen. Eventually, they ended up in a clearing with a small river and a _lot of rocks_.

Cameron tugged Mike's sleeve and whispered, "Over there." He pointed to a nearby boulder, just big enough to hide both of them.

As the boys did their best to get a better view of the royal family, Geoff was gently calling out, "Please! Help! It's my daughter," to, what it looked like, no one in particular.

Mike and Cameron couldn't help but wonder if the king had gone crazy, until all the rocks became stone trolls.

One of the trolls gasped out, "It's the king."

Murmurs spread throughout the large group of trolls as they stared at the royal figures and children.

"Trolls?" Cameron whispered in awe. Suddenly, the rock the boys had hidden behind had turned into a female troll.

"Shh! I'm trying to listen!" she scolded, laying down a hand on each boy's shoulder.

As the boys hugged her, she couldn't help but beam.

"Cuties! I'm gonna keep you."

As the boys and troll turned back to the scene, the eldest troll had made his way towards the king and queen.

"Your majesty," the eldest troll said, as he bowed down. Noticing a powerful source being emitted from Dawn, he gently grabbed her hand and asked, "Born with the powers or cursed?"

King Geoff nodded, "Yes, born and they're getting stronger."

At the mention of this, Dawn couldn't help but look back at Scott, who was standing beside her mother, for reassurance.

The eldest troll walked over to Queen Bridgette as she knelt down with Zoey still in her arms. Placing a hand over Zoey's forehead, the eldest troll closed his eyes in concentration. After what seemed like eternity, he removed his hand and said, "We are lucky it wasn't her heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded."

With a sigh of relief, Geoff nodded to the troll, replying "Do what you must."

Once again, the troll placed his hand on Zoey's forehead, this time he pulled out her recent memories of her playing with Dawn and Scott for everyone to see.

"I recommend we remove all magic, even memories of magic just to be safe. But don't worry, I'll leave the fun." As this was said, the memories with magic were changed into ordinary memories of Zoey, Dawn and Scott having outdoor fun.

When he finished altering Zoey's memories, the eldest troll smiled, "She'll be okay." Only the green hair streak remained.

Knowing that her daughter was safe, Queen Bridgette hugged Zoey closer to her.

Dawn was relieved that her sister wasn't going to die, until one thought struck her.

"But she won't remember I have powers?" she asked as her gaze went from Zoey to the troll.

With a sigh, the eldest troll walked over to the young princess.

"Listen to me, Dawn," he began to explain, "Your power will only grow." With a thrust of his hand, an image of green human silhouettes was created. In the center of it all was a silhouette of a grown up Dawn displaying her powers for everyone.

"There is beauty in it, but also great danger."

Dawn gasped as the green silhouettes turned into a dark, evil shade of red that began attacking her silhouette.

"You must learn to control it or fear will become your enemy."

Geoff knelt down to embrace his terrified daughter.

"No," he said, "We'll protect her. She'll learn to control it, I'm sure. Until then, we'll lock the gates, reduce the staff, limit her contact with people, and keep her powers hidden from everyone, including Zoey."

Dawn could only stare down at her feet in misery. All of this was her fault, her sister nearly died because of her. With the memory of her magic harming her sister locked into her mind, she became afraid, very afraid, for her parents, her sister and her new friend.

The next day, Zoey sadly gazed outside as the palace gates were shut. She turned around to see the empty space where Dawn's bed used to be. As she walked into the hallway, she saw her older sister about to enter her new room that was across from the room they shared. With one last glance at her little sister, Dawn slammed the door.

**Surprised? I decided to put Scott in Olaf's place (I know it won't be as funny, no one can ever replace Olaf, but I have my reasons). So now you know that the two boys were Mike and Cameron (obviously). I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you think. :)**


	3. Do You Want to Build a Tree Fort?

Chapter 2: Do You Want to Build a Tree Fort?

Time passed since the incident and Zoey hadn't shown any signs of recollection. Dawn continued to isolate herself from her sister and only allowed her parents to see her. Despite this, Scott would make occasional and stubbornly ignore Dawn's desperate pleas to stay away from her. Secretly, Dawn was grateful for his company; he even nicknamed her Moonbeam. How she missed the days where she and Zoey would go outside and play in the warm sunlight. It wasn't easy for her to sever their friendship, but if that would keep Zoey safe, so be it…

A 5 year-old Zoey stared outside her window; it was a beautiful spring day with sunlight and warm air. Thanks to the hard work of Scott and his pappy, every flower in the garden was in full bloom. In other words, a perfect day to build a tree fort!

After Dawn cut off all contact with her, Zoey found company in Scott. Sure she would annoy him from time to time, ok_ almost every time_, she knew he saw her as a little sister. Speaking of sisters…

Zoey stopped by Dawn's bedroom door. With a playful knock, she wondered if Dawn would play with her.

"_Dawn?_" she called out, "_Do you want to build a tree fort? Come on let's go and play! I never see you anymore. Come out the door, it's like you've gone away. We used to be best buddies and now we're not… I'd wish you would tell me why. _"

Zoey recollected the memories of spending time with Dawn. Whether it was playing with their dolls, reading books or stargazing, she enjoyed every single moment of it. They had never fought before, so why did Dawn leave her alone?

"_Do you want to build a tree fort?_" she asked once more, putting her mouth near the door knob, "_It doesn't have to be a tree fort!_"

Dawn sighed, knowing that she couldn't.

"_Not today Zoey._"

Zoey lowered her head in disappointment; they always built a tree fort together! It was their favorite activity!

"_Okay, bye…_"

Dawn leaned on her window sill, admiring the beautiful garden. She saw Zoey run out the palace over to the gardener's house, probably to play with Scott. Whenever Scott visited, he would tell her stories of his adventures in the castle and the mischief he and Zoey made for the staff, making Dawn burst out in laughter. If only she could've been there… Out of nowhere, grass began to grow on the window sill. Startled, she backed away from the window and called out to her parents.

"The gloves will help." Her father explains, as he gently slides a pair of white gloves on her hand, "See? Conceal it-"

"Don't feel it," Dawn finished with a hopeful smile.

"Don't let it show." They finished in unison.

Instead of building a tree fort, Zoey decided to help Scott and his pappy tend to the garden.

Zoey couldn't help but sigh, "I wish Dawn would come out," she told Scott, "She loves the garden as much as you and pappy do!"

Scott looked at the younger girl with sad eyes; he hated seeing Zoey like this! He wasn't sure how respond to that until a bush containing Dawn's favorite white roses caught his eye.

"How about we give Moonbeam a gift?" he asked, "I'm sure she'd enjoy those roses in her room."

Seeing the doubtful look in Zoey's eyes, Scott said, "Just because Dawn's not here, doesn't mean she hates you. Trust me on this."

Zoey smiled as she turned to the bush and began to cut some flowers off. Hopefully, the gift would end their separation…

It was nighttime when Dawn heard a knock on her door. She looked through the key hole to find no one. Seeing that it was safe, she hesitantly opened the door to find a vase full of her favorite roses. As she picked them up, she saw a card hidden in the bouquet that read:

_To Dawn, I hope you enjoy the flowers!_

_With love from your sister,_

_Zoey_

_P.S. There's more writing on the back._

Flipping the card, Dawn found a note from Scott.

_Hey Moonbeam,_

_I know you miss going out to the garden, so I gave Zoey the idea to send you these. Don't worry about Zoey, I promise that I'll look after her until you're in control of your powers and ready to come out again._

_Your friend,_

_Scott_

_P.S. Don't worry; I made sure Zoey was asleep before I wrote this._

Feeling reassured, Dawn placed the vase on a vanity near her bed. She was lucky to have a friend like Scott watch over Zoey. As she fell into a deep sleep, she dreamed of the day when they could all build a tree fort together again.

Scott and Pappy were currently traveling to a different country to deliver Arendelle's flower as a peace offering. With no one to talk to, a 10 year-old Zoey slid by Dawn's door and gave a playful knock.

"_Do you want to build a tree fort? Or ride our bikes around the halls?_" Zoey knew that their parents wouldn't allow this, but she hoped that Dawn would like to try something crazy and new.

"_I think some company is overdue,_" she explained, "_I've started talking to the pictures on the walls_"

Zoey giggled as she remembered last night, how she talked to the painting of Joan of Arc as if she was alive.

"_It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by…_"

In her room, Dawn stood in panic. She took off her gloves for a few seconds, only to find moss growing on her walls.

"I'm scared!" she cried out to her parents, "It's getting stronger!"

"Being upset only makes it worse, " Bridgette said in a gentle voice, she began to kneel down to comfort her daughter, "just calm down."

But Dawn took a step back from her mother, yelling "No! Don't touch me!"

Seeing the shocked looks on her parents' faces, Dawn felt a pang of guilt.

"Please," she said in a soft voice, "I don't want to hurt you."

13 year old Zoey slid past Dawn's bedroom door. She considered knocking Dawn's door again, but shrugged the idea off. Her parents were leaving for a wedding in a nearby kingdom, as she reached her parents' bedroom she found them packing the last of their clothes.

She pulled her parents into a group hug as she said, "See you in two weeks."

With her parents leaving and Scott and Pappy still gone, Zoey didn't mind being alone in the castle. There was always the staff and Dawn…

As King Geoff and Queen Bridgette reached the bottom of the stairs, they were greeted by their oldest daughter.

Curtsying to her parents, Dawn looked up at them with sad eyes.

"Do you have to go?" she asked.

"You'll be fine." Geoff reassured.

That night held a terrible storm overseas, the royal ship tossed and turned, struggling to keep going. Finally, a huge wave crashed down over it and the ship sunk into the water.

By the time Dawn and Zoey received the terrible news, everyone in the kingdom wept for the beloved king and queen. At the castle, the servants pulled a black curtain over the king and queen's portrait.

Everyone was there at the funeral to pay their last respects, everyone but Dawn.

After the funeral, Zoey walked down the hallway and stopped by Dawn's bedroom and sadly knocked on the door.

"_Dawn?_" she called out, "_Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been._"

Many people had questioned why the king and queen's oldest daughter had not attended the funeral while others thought that it was Dawn's way of grieving.

"_They say 'have courage' and I'm trying to,_" tears were sliding down Zoey's face as she tried to comfort her sister, "_I'm right here for you, just let me in. We only have each other; it's just you and me. What are we going to do?_"

As Zoey sat down against the door, she asked, "_Do you want to build a tree fort?_" only to receive no response. She wept and let the grief and darkness consume her.

On the other side of the door, Dawn had wrapped her arms round her knees. Her room was surrounded by black roses. As she stared off into the dark void of roses, tears streamed down her face. Her parents were dead, she hadn't received any news from Scott and she had no control over her powers. Was she left to be isolated from her sister forever?

**Another chapter! Did you like the scenes I added? Please let me know what you think! :)**

**All credit for the song lyrics go to TDSuperFan, who was kind enough to let me use them.**

**Special Thanks to Totaldramafan102, FreakyFanGirl136, Fairy Warrior, SeaSpark and dramalove32! I'm glad you're enjoying my fanfic! 3**


	4. For the First Time in Forever

Chapter 3: For the First Time in Forever

3 years had passed since the death of Geoff and Bridgette. Today was a beautiful spring day and Arendelle's docks were full of ships that had just arrived from different kingdoms.

Everyone was heading towards the palace. Why you ask? Princess Dawn had reached the age to be crowned Queen of Arendelle and today was the day for her coronation to be held. For a full day, the palace gates would be opened for everyone to celebrate. Everyone was excited… well, almost everyone.

A shady looking man with black hair, dark eyes and dressed in royal garb was walking towards the castle next to him was a large guard with dark skin, black eyes and a scowl on his face.

"Ah, Arendelle, our most mysterious trade partner." The royal said as stared at the beautiful castle, "Open your gates so I may unlock your secrets and exploit your riches…" Suddenly aware of what he just said, the man looked around to see if anyone had hear and innocently asked, "Did I just say that out loud?" while flashing a smile at his stoic guard.

At the bridge, two dignitaries were heading to the palace after exploring the village.

"I can't wait to see the queen and princess," exclaimed the scrawny brunette, "I bet they're absolutely lovely."

His Indian companion smirked, before replying, "I bet they are beautiful."

A 16 year-old princess was sound asleep in her bed when a knock on the door broke her snores.

Yawning and wiping off some drool left on her cheek, Zoey sat up to reveal her bed head before calling out, "Huh? Yeah?"

Behind the door, she could hear Trent's, the steward, voice.

"Sorry to wake you, ma'am but…"

Another yawn escaped her lips, "No, you didn't. I've been up for hours." Zoey drowsily replied before she fell back asleep.

Trent sighed before knocking again with more force.

Eyes still closed, Zoey raised her head and asked, "Who is it?"

"It's still me ma'am." Trent answered with amusement, "Time to get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Your sister's coronation."

"My sister's cor-neration…"as she mumbled those words, Zoey opened one eye to see a dress with a black bodice, light blue off-the-shoulder sleeves and matching skirt on a dress dummy. Around the neck of the dummy was a golden, heart shaped pendant with a light blue ribbon and on the floor was a pair of light blue heels.

Realizing what today was, Zoey couldn't help but laugh out, "Coronation day!" and quickly got up to dress.

With a finishing touch, she tied her red hair up in a bun with a matching hair ribbon and began racing down to the main hall.

"_The window is open! So's that door!_" she cried out in delight, "_I didn't know they did that anymore!_"

Running off to the kitchen, Zoey saw some of the maids bringing out the dining utensils.

Grabbing a nearby plate, she asked herself, "_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?_"

Sliding off to the ballroom, Zoey couldn't wait for the party.

"_For years, I've roamed these empty halls. Why have a ballroom with no balls?_" she wondered, but then turned around to see all the open windows, "_Finally, they're opening up the gates!_"

As she continued to think about the party, Zoey realized that today would be the first time in a long time that she would get to meet new people and make new friends.

"_There'll be real, actual people-it'll be totally strange. But wow, am I so ready for this change!_"

Walking by a nearby window, Zoey saw a window washer hanging close by. Without a second of hesitation, she jumped onto it, began pulling the rope to get a better view of the castle gardens and swung back and forth.

"_Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light. For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night._"

After swinging, Zoey lowered herself to the ground and began walking through the gardens.

"_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy, but I'm somewhere in that zone. Cause for the first time in forever, I won't be alone._"

Spying a family of ducks, she sat down and began talking to them.

"I can't wait to meet everyone!" she exclaimed to a trio of ducklings that climbed into her hands.

With another thought, she gasped, "What if I meet _the one_?"

Returning to the ballroom, Zoey leaned against a wall and began talking to herself.

"_Tonight, imagine me gown and all-fetchingly draped against the wall. The picture of sophisticated grace._" As she said this, she draped herself with a nearby curtain and swung the tassel around in a circle until it hit her in the face. She searched around the room, until her eyes landed on a bust of a man.

"_Suddenly I see I see him standing there,_" she stood beside the bust, acting out the scene playing in her mind, "_a beautiful stranger tall and fair. I want to stuff some chocolate in my face._" As her mind was focused in her day dream, Zoey nervously ate a few chocolates from the refreshment table.

"_But then we laugh and talk all evening, which is totally bizarre. Nothing like the life I've lead so far!_"

She grabbed a hold on the bust and began to spin around, dancing, until she let the bust slip out of her hands, sending it flying and finally landing on top a cake. Not wanting to get into trouble, Zoey ran off into the portrait room.

Finding herself alone, she started mimicking the poses of the ladies in the paintings.

"_For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun. For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone. And I know that it is totally crazy to dream I find romance, but for the first time in forever at least I've got a chance!_" she giggled to herself.

Meanwhile, Dawn was watching everyone walk through the gates from the balcony of her room. She had become a beautiful, graceful girl. Her coronation dress was black with long sleeve, a light green sweetheart bodice and skirt with a pale blue and pink flower design. Even at age 18, she continued to wear gloves; today she had on a pair of light green glove to match her dress. On her shoulders hung a pale blue cape and her waist length platinum blonde hair had been tied up into an elegant French braided crown twist bun. Despite the coronation being a celebration, all Dawn could feel was dread and fear.

With a sigh, she sent a prayer to her parents and to Scott and his pappy, who were still away from Arendelle.

"_Don't let them in. Don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be._" She reminded herself.

She went back inside and walked towards a portrait of her late father when he became king. She removed her gloves and grabbed a candle stick and small jewelry box and turned around.

"_Conceal, don't feel, put on a show._" She looked down at her hands to see, in her horror, moss growing on the objects, "_Make one wrong move and everyone will know, but it's only for today._" She said, trying to give herself reassurance.

Zoey began to run outside, excited to see the village and its people.

"_It's only for today!_" she reminded herself. She planned on taking advantage of her freedom, hoping to make as many new friends as she could.

"_It's agony to wait._"

Placing the objects back on the table, she noticed a vase of her favorite white roses, the one Zoey and Scott gave to her years ago. Dawn kept the flowers alive with her powers as a reminder of the people she loved. Despite the practice, she couldn't control her magic while she was upset or scared.

"_It's agony to wait!_"

Seeing the gate, Zoey couldn't wait for them to open.

Seeing the roses gave Dawn the reassurance she needed. It was just one day for her to go out and get coroneted. Once all of this was over, the gates would close again. Surely, she could keep her powers under control for one day…

Opening her bedroom door, Dawn called out to Gwen, a passing maid, "_Tell the guards to open up the gate!_"

"_The gate!_" Zoey cried out, just as they opened.

As she took one step out into the sunlight, she saw all the villagers walking across the bridge.

"_For the first time in forever!_"

"Don't let them in, don't let them see." Dawn whispered to herself.

"_I'm getting what I'm dreaming off!_" Zoey jumped onto the top of the stone bridge and balanced herself to get a better view of the village.

"Be the good girl you always have to be." Dawn kept reminding herself as she walked down the hallway.

"_A chance to leave my sister's world_"

"Conceal"

"_A chance to find true love!_"

"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!"

As Zoey made her way through the crowd, she began to explore the empty village. She looked at the houses and shops until she made her way to the docks.

"_I know it all ends tomorrow, so it has to be today!_" she exclaimed, "_Cause for the first time in forever… for the first time in forever! Nothing's in my way! _Ohhh!"

Out of nowhere, something had slammed into Zoey, pushing her into a small wooden boat. The force of her fall caused the boat to move towards the edge of the dock and she would have fallen into the water if a horse, turns out it was a horse that ran into her, hadn't slammed down his hoof on the boat to balance it.

"Hey!" Zoey yelled, she was about to yell some more when she saw the person riding the horse.

The rider was tall, dark and very cute with his dark brown hair covering one of his eyes. He wore a white suit that told her that he was royalty. She couldn't stop staring at him.

"I'm sorry. Are you hurt?" his voice broke through her thoughts as she realized that she had been staring at him.

She stuttered, "Hey. I-Ah, no. No. I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going, but I'm okay." She reassured him as he mounted off the horse and stepped into the boat to look at her, "I'm great actually."

"Oh thank goodness." The stranger said as he helped her back on her feet. As they touched hands, Zoey felt something special as stared off into his eyes.

Bowing down, the man introduced himself.

"Prince Mal of the Southern Isles."

She giggled as she curtsied.

"Princess Zoey of Arendelle."

"Princess?" he asked in a shocked tone. Quickly, he bowed down on one knee and said, "My lady."

Seeing his owner bowing down, the horse tried to do the same, forgetting that he was keeping the boat from falling. As he lifted up his hoof, the boat began to tip over again. Noticing that the boat was falling, Mal grabbed Zoey.

Surprised by his action, Zoey couldn't stop herself from blushing as she said, "Hi again."

Seeing the boat, the horse caught his mistake, quickly slamming his hoof back down. The sudden force on the boat sent Zoey and Mal tumbling until Zoey found herself on top of the prince.

"Oh boy." Mal said as he realized just how awkward everything had become.

"Ha. This is awkward. Not you're awkward, but just because we're—"Zoey rambled, catching her mistake, she blushed some more, "I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?" She couldn't believe she just said that out loud! What was he going to think of her now?

As Mal helped her get up once more, he began to apologize.

"I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse...and for every moment after."

Zoey didn't want him to think she was one of those uptight, vain princesses, "No. No-no. It's fine. I'm not THAT Princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Dawn, that would be- yeash!" she couldn't help but shudder at the thought, "'Cause, you know...Hello." seeing Mal's horse, she took the opportunity to turn away from the prince and pet his horse as she continued, "But, lucky you, it's-it's just me."

"Just you?" Mal asked with an amused smile.

Zoey couldn't help but smile back. She felt herself getting lost in his eyes until she heard bells ringing.

"The bells." Suddenly, she remembered what the bells were for, "The coronation!" stuttering to Prince Mal, she said "I-I-I better go. I have to… I better go."

She hurried off the boat and began running. Just as she reached the end of the dock, Zoey turned around to say bye to Mal with a wave of her hand.

As she ran off again, Mal waved back. Unfortunately, so did his horse, with the hoof he was using to balance the boat!

Realizing that the boat was tipping, Mal muttered an "Oh no" before he hit the water.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that I haven't been updating much. I've been busy with school and other stuff. I did have a hard time deciding who to pick for Hans, but I hope you like my choice. Please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
